Tony Moore
Michael Anthony "Tony" Moore is an American comic book artist, whose work consists mainly of genre pieces, most notably in horror and science fiction, with titles such as The Walking Dead, Fear Agent, and The Exterminators. Biography Moore was born in Lexington, Kentucky and was raised in the small town of Cynthiana, Kentucky. His single mother raised him and his younger brother with a good deal of help from her parents, who nurtured his love of drawing from a very early age. In 7th grade History class, Moore met Robert Kirkman, who would later become a long-time partner in creating comics. Together, Moore and Kirkman launched the Funk-O-Tron small press publishing label in 2000, and its flagship title, Battle Pope. Moore studied drawing, painting, and printmaking at the University of Louisville while working on Battle Pope, though he left his studies before obtaining his degree to pursue his career as a comic book illustrator, when he and Kirkman were asked to produce work for the Mattel-licensed Masters of the Universe property. Shortly afterward, they launched Brit and The Walking Dead at Image Comics. Although Moore ceased regular interior artist duties on The Walking Dead with #6, he continued to contribute to the title as cover artist through issue #24, and also illustrated the covers for the first four collected volumes of the series. Moore was nominated for two Eisner Awards for his work on The Walking Dead, (2004: "Best New Series",2004 Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards, the Comic Book Awards Almanac and 2005: Best Cover Artist2005 Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards, the Comic Book Awards Almanac). Moore has since moved on to his own co-created properties, The Exterminators with Simon Oliver at DC/Vertigo, and Fear Agent with Rick Remender at Dark Horse Comics, and has contributed covers to numerous titles, including Claudio Sanchez's The Amory Wars and Rob Zombie's Spookshow International. He has also contributed to Marvel Comics' titles Ghost Rider (with Jason Aaron), and Punisher (with Rick Remender). On February 9th, 2012, Tony sued Robert Kirkman. Moore says he was duped into assigning his interest in the material over to Kirkman, who has since gone on to fame and fortune. Moore, on the other hand, has received very little compensation and has not been able to access profit statements from properties including The Walking Dead, he says. 'Walking Dead' War: Creator Robert Kirkman Sued By Collaborator (Exclusive) The Hollywood Reporter (February 9, 2012) On August 7th, 2012, he filed a new lawsuit in order to seek a declaratory judgment that he is a joint author of "The Walking Dead" and other works. Kirkman also filed a countersuit against Moore, claiming that he had actually overpaid Moore for his work and was entitled to his money back. 'Walking Dead' Creator Hit With A New Lawsuit Over Co-Authorship ACESHOWBIZ (August 9, 2012) Changing illustrator In an interview, Kirkman stated: :"My dream artist is Charlie Adlard, really. Tony drew the first six issues The Walking Dead and the first 24 covers. Tony is an amazing artist who I've known since the 7th grade and have worked with on numerous projects. Tony brought a lot to the table for the first volume of this series and I don't think anyone can deny that he' s a fantastic artist. The problem was he couldn't keep on schedule with the book, it took him almost a year to do the first six issues and the schedule was starting to catch up to us. :"Tony was getting other offers on other books with looser deadlines and so it was decided that he would move on and just do covers. When it came time to replace Tony I looked at a few artists before I settled on Charlie simply because I didn't think Charlie would do it."Issue 37, page 25, "Letter Hacks", Interview with Andrea Voglino for Italian magazine Alias/Il Manifesto. Bibliography *''Battle Pope (2000, Funk-O-Tron LLC, and 2005, Image Comics) *''Masters of the Universe - Icons of Evil: Beastman (2003, Image Comics) *''Brit''(2003, Image Comics) *''The Walking Dead'' (2003, Image Comics) *''Fear Agent (2005, Image Comics; re-release 2007, Dark Horse Comics) *''The Exterminators (2006, Vertigo) *''The Amory Wars'' (2007, Image Comics/12 Gauge) *''Ghost Rider'' (2009, Marvel Comics) *''Punisher'' (2009, Marvel Comics) References External links *Official Site Interviews *A Brief Amory Wars Chat With Tony Moore, August 2, 2007, Newsarama Moore, Tony Category:Comics Category:Artists